Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Important differentiators in the industry are application and network services as well as capabilities to support and scale these services. In particular, these applications and services can include accessing and managing data utilized by network services. These services entail managing a tremendous amount of user data. Some services store such data distributed among many network nodes using eventually consistent replicated entries for high availability. While suitable for many purposes, in some circumstances one or more nodes may be unavailable, leading to incomplete and ineffective delete operations.